nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Adler
Anne Adler is a female human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary "Bloody" Anne Adler is a feared pirate captain and member of the Brotherhood of the Coast. Originally in command of the Scourge, she fought to retain it when the Royal Explorers and a mob of freed Brotherhood prisoners seized the ship while it was in port. She fled, however, going on to command the Retribution. She has harbored quite a grudge and has hired the Black Hand, as well as a number of others, to assassinate the Royal Explorers for their actions. Background Little is known about "Bloody" Anne's past, but she is feared as a highly capable and bloodthirsty pirate. She is believed to be Silas Thatcher's second in command in the Brotherhood of the Coast. The Brotherhood took up residence in Darsah and began to take efforts to back Akembe's claim to the Umani Throne as he proved amenable to working with the Brotherhood and handing over his enemies to be enslaved by them. Commanding the Scourge Working from Darsah the Brotherhood had captured multiple merchant ships, including the Sea Horse and the Morning Star. They had also sunk the Derry Boy, but captured most of the crew. However on the 22nd of Dragon, she was in command of the Scourge as it was in port in Darsah. To her utter surprise the Royal Explorers led the prisoners of the captured ships on a surprise raid of the Scourge. Anne and her crew fought for all they were worth, but they were too badly outnumbered. Anne slew several of her attackers but was forced to flee the ship along with her surviving crew. The Scourge was stolen out from under her, while Fynnhanar set fire to the rest of the ships docked at Darsah. Rebuilding With the Scourge stolen and all the other ships burned, the pirates focused salvaging what ships they could. A force of pirates and friendly Umani headed west participate in the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light, but this battle proved to be a loss when the Royal Explorers helped Aziza's Umani procure five powerful magic golems to help in the war. Meantime, of the charred ships still in port, the ''Inferno'', the Morning Star and the Sea Horse, only the latter could be salvaged. While efforts to make her seaworthy were being undertaken the Orleseans arrived to formalize their alliance with the Brotherhood of the Coast. Thatcher hammered out a deal with them and in short order an Orlesean fleet was at Socortia, lending forces to take control of the island. Unfortunately, by then the Royal Explorers had fled, sailing to New Gildorn. On Eilra Anne traveled to Elira to set about working building up the forces of the Brotherhood. She and her men took over the coastal village of Headwater, near Dead Man's Cove and began recruiting or pressing into service anyone with at least a little nautical knowledge that could be found. Not content to allow her defeat go unanswered though, she also hired the Black Hand to put a contract on the Royal Explorers while also sending two of her men, David "Bando" Drallis and "Tri", to lay a trap for them in Waymere though both efforts were unsuccessful. Anne was able to quickly gain another command, however, the sailing ship Retribution. Battle of Dead Man's Cove In the month of Twins in 465 word was received that the Gildornians were sending a fleet of ships to attack the Brotherhood base there. The Brotherhood and the Orleseans made preparations, however, and set an ambush for them. Anne commanded the Retribution for the battle. The Gildornian fleet, under the command of Captain Horatio Higgs and consisting of the Defender, the Falcon, the Zealous, the Dart and the Harp, approached the cove. The Dart scouted ahead, identifying the Hangman on the horizon, and Higgs ordered the attack. The Pirate ships, Hangman, Damnation, Retribution, Abyss and Conquest ''were arranged to appear to be taken off guard and barely out of port in response to the sighting of the ''Harp. A fleet of Orlesean ships (the Courageuse, the Gloire, La Flèche, Nemesis, the Laupin and the Renaed) stood nearby but positioned as they woudl not interfere, as war was not officially declared between Gildorn and Orlesean yet. Additionally the Minotaur ship Fury, was hidden nearby, ready to engage as well. The Dart rushed ahead, opening fire on the Hangman and pounding it with fire, ultimately sinking her. It would be the only Gildornian victory that day, however, as both the pirate and Orlesean fleet pounced quickly surrounding the Gildornian ships. Only the Defender, which had hung back in the opening moments, was able to escape. The Dart was sunk and the Falcon, the Zealous and the Harp were captured. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Brotherhood of the Coast